The primary objective of this research is to uncover a cause for the neuromal damage in glaucoma. The approach utilized is the study of the vascular aspects of the optic nerve and retina; techniques include fluorescein angiography, opththalmodynamometry, stereoscopic photography of the optic disc, Goldmann perimetry. Cases studied include normals, "ocular hypertensives," and those with definite glaucomatous disease, both of the "primary" and the "secondary" types. Studies are repeated at six month intervals in an attempt to I) find significant correlations between the aspects studied, and II) find objective changes that preceed detectable alteration of the optic disc or field of vision. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Spaeth, George L.M.D. Fluorescein Angiography: Its contributions towards understanding the mechanisms of visual loss in glaucoma. Tr. Am. Ophth. Soc. 1975 73:492-553, 1975.